


【霜铁】【ABO】偶然

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 这真的只是一次偶然事件。





	【霜铁】【ABO】偶然

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文存档。  
> 霜铁双O设定。
> 
> PWP。
> 
> 谨将此文献与孤光残影太太。
> 
> Loki/Tony  
> 斜线有意义。

【霜铁】【ABO】偶然

 

 

 

一切都是偶然发生的。

 

——也许没那么偶然。

毕竟Loki逃离神域后，以他睚眦必报的个性总是要去找罪魁祸首算算账的。

Tony Stark便是首当其冲的一个，谁让那颗覆灭齐塔瑞大军的核弹是他扔过去的呢。

 

之所以说是偶然的原因在于，当Loki出现在Tony全面封锁的房间里时，对方正在经历发情期。

浓重的信息素充斥了整个房间，香甜的味道恐后地涌入鼻腔，即使Loki是个Omega也被撩拨得蠢蠢欲动。

“Well，Well，让我看看是哪个蝼蚁此时在床上发情等着Alpha来操？”Loki走到床边居高临下地看着Tony。

“你怎么会在这里？”Tony惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

“你毁了我的计划，以为我会轻易地放过你？让我想想怎么报复你好呢？你说把你现在这个样子展现给世人看怎么样？”Loki的权杖挑起了Tony的下巴，迫使他直视自己，“说来真是奇怪，你身边有那么多强大的Alpha，却没有被人标记过——别想着有谁来救你。”

Loki注意到了Tony不安分的小动作，出言道：“这里已经被我隔绝成了一个独立的空间了，没有人能找到你。”

尽管Tony清楚眼下的情况让他处于极度被动的局面，但是他还是忍不挑衅，“没被标记怎么了？你不也没被标记吗？我算是知道为什么你成为不了Asgard的王了，先不说你是Omega的身份问题，就凭你这么小心眼的性格就没有成为王者的气度！”说着说着，又一波热潮涌来，他控制不住地呻吟了一声，连耳尖都染上血色。

Loki看着眼前强撑着抵抗情欲的男人神色晦暗，他想过很多种折磨这个蝼蚁的方法，这会儿他想到了最棒的一种。

Tony感觉到身边的床凹陷了下去，他看到眼前出现了一双淡绿色的眸子，盛满了狡诈和毒辣。

邪神在他耳边说了一句话，像是预言，又像是诅咒。

 

“You crave subjugation（你渴望被征服）”

“去你妈的。”Tony听到Loki的话后只憋出这句没什么威胁力地话来。

 

 

Tony此时脑海一片混乱，持续的热潮已经让他彻底失去了思考能力。他双腿大敞着，穴口窄窄的缝隙被他的手指撑大，欲液随着指节的进出迅速地渗透了床单。

但是这根本不够，不够。

Tony喘息着，稍稍抬起了腰，手指更加快速地在后穴进出。

他想使用的抑制剂则被踢到了房间的角落，而那个能帮助他的人却好整以暇地待在一旁，面无表情地看着他自慰。

 

Loki觉得事情发展的情况和他想象的不太一样。

他看到Tony Stark平躺着，被揪得红肿的乳头和赤裸的身躯在空气中微微地颤抖着，看起来可怜兮兮的。没有受到抑制的信息素在房间里疯狂地弥漫，后穴边上的褶皱已经在手指的安慰下变得红肿，不断开合的穴口在发出无声的邀请。

他深吸了一口气，感觉到了自己同样难以稳定的心绪。

他想要他。

 

“很难受?”Loki凑近闻着Tony身上的味道。

“废话，你发情的时候很舒服?”Tony想也不想地甩了一句话回去，但立刻紧紧抿起嘴唇，后穴剧烈地收缩发出抗议，迫切地需要什么东西来填满。“妈的要上赶紧上，光看不操你是不是男人。”

话音刚落，下一秒他潮湿泥泞的甬道就被满当当地占领了，Tony也见识到了用魔法脱衣服的速度能有多快。但是当他的注意力转移到在他屁股里的那根玩意儿时，他不禁倒吸一口冷气。太大了，这有点超出了他的想象，当然也有可能是太久没被进入的原因。

Tony讨厌这种宛如被劈开的感觉，但是体内涌动的欲望却迫使他去迎合对方。痛楚褪去后，充盈的饱胀感又激起了新一轮的空虚。他的双腿被强硬地掰开，Loki巨大的阴茎不断地在甬道里进出，肠壁上的嫩肉随着退出的动作外翻，又在下一次连带着被实实在在地操进去，“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音淫靡到让人脸红。

Loki揉捏着肉感十足的臀部，下身一刻不停地送入那处销魂的小穴，他听到Tony发出细细碎碎的喘息，配合着他微红的眼角，简直性感得要命。

“你现在可比平时尖牙利嘴的样子要讨喜多了。”Loki掐着Tony凸起的乳粒，满意地听到一声呻吟。Tony难得展现出来的脆弱让他愈加享受这种掌控欲，尤其是作为Omega这个身份而言。

“你的能力也比一般的Omega强多了。”Tony永远知道攻击哪一点最有效。

——但这一点也不明智。

被抓着腰操到高潮的Tony开始后悔自己的嘴欠。他几乎里里外外被操了个遍，这种感觉简直爽透了。

高潮后的小穴变得更加柔软，蠕动着期待更猛烈的攻击。大幅度的动作使得Tony的身体也不断摇晃，后背在床单上摩擦生热，更添一分燥热。最终在头撞到床板后，他不得不伸出手抓住了Loki的手臂企图固定住自己，仰起头视线就跌进一片汪洋肆意的翡翠绿。

“Loki……”齿间漏出近乎叹息般的呢喃，他像是被蛊惑了抬起上半身企图去亲吻那双宛如顶级绿宝石的眼眸。

Loki的瞳孔剧烈收缩了一下，下意识地想偏过头去，却在最后一秒停止了动作。

一个轻柔的吻落在唇角。

好像在心脏上不轻不重地挠了一下，把什么细微的东西留在了那里。

“切。”Tony懊恼地低咒一声就想继续躺回去。他真是脑抽了才会突然想亲这个疯子。

 

但随即后脑勺被一只有力的手掌托住，冰凉的唇瓣贴了上来。Tony近距离地看着那双漂亮的绿眸，第一次从里面看到除了狡诈狠毒以外的情绪。

他看不懂那代表着什么。

也没必要看懂。

 

感受着微凉的精液浇灌着体内，Tony悄悄地松了一口气。

好像有什么不该发生的事要被揭过去了。

Tony转头看了看躺在他身边的邪神。被汗水浸湿的黑发贴着苍白俊美的面庞，双眼合着，嘴角微扬，看起来很是满意这场性事。

Tony看了看在房间另一端和抑制剂扔在一起的权杖，皱着眉犹豫了很久，闭上了眼睛。

他就算想杀Loki，也没那个力气过去拿了。他真的是被操到没力气了。

 

这不过是一场偶然。

 

 

 

 

 

 

事后。

这几天好几个队友看着Tony欲言又止，最后Clint在Tony的逼迫下犹犹豫豫地问了出来。

“Tony你是被标记了吗？我是说你的信息素很奇怪，但是我又察觉不到Alpha的气息……但是领地意识非常强……”

“？？？”

“还有在你的后颈有牙印……”

Clint在Tony的黑脸前没敢再说下去了。

 

Tony非常平静地回到了实验室，决定开始研究杀神武器。

 

Fin


End file.
